Happy Halloween love
by Sweetanco
Summary: Halloween night can be a lot of fun… or maybe not when you're about to serve as dinner. This one was written for fun. Kagakuro, AU, smut.


**Fandom**: Kurobasu

**Pairing**: KagaKuro

**Title**: Happy Halloween love.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings: **Vampirre themes, some kind of blood play towards the end, OOCness, Unbetaed.

**_A/N_****: **What, another new story? Actually no. This one was supposed to be posted on Halloween day, but I couldn't do it on time. I know it's late but I still wanted to share . Re-posted here from Tumblr.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket and its character are the property of Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

No one. There was no one behind him. Yet Kuroko Tetsuya kept on running, blue eyes watching over his shoulders. He couldn't see anyone behind him in the dark, but he knew there was someone behind him. Kuroko wasn't sure how to explain this but he could feel that he was being watched, observed, like a predator would a prey, before it attacked. And it made him feel uneasy, scared, something Kuroko really didn't like.

He couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him when he took the last turn before his apartment block. He never was a good athlete in school, he got tired pretty quickly. He didn't know how long he had been running -it felt like an hour to him- but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep running for long. If only…

"Aww you seem so tired already… Then again you were always weak in sports anyway."

Kuroko only had time to hear the dark chuckle following the mocking comment, before his feet left the floor as whoever talked, took him away. _And here I thought Halloween was a dull day. I'm going to die on a dull day…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_… or maybe not. Or at least I'm not dying soon._

Kuroko was presently pressed against a wall, in some sort of dark alley. Or rather, the stranger had him completely caged in and unable to talk or move in the dark. One hand had Kuroko's arms pinned above his head, the other was pressed against his mouth and the stranger had one leg inserted between Kuroko's legs.

Kuroko looked up at his attacker face and blinked surprised: it was the guy from earlier, at his nightclub! Kuroko had felt eyes on him all night long and had caught the man stare more times than not, while looking around. How had Momoi called him again? Kagumu? Kagumi? Kagami… His name was Kagami.

Looking at the stranger features from up close, Kuroko felt like weird nostalgic feeling enter him. The crimson red hair and eyes. The really tall and muscular frame… Kuroko felt like he knew him. And really, he was so fit… His pale blue eyes roamed freely over the muscles put on display by the dark collar shirt, the redhead was wearing. Yes, really, _really _fit… The pale male wondered how hard his body was under the…

A soft laughter brought him back to the present, only to realize that the red head was laughing at something. Laugh transformed Kagami's fierce expression into a softer one, making him look younger. Kuroko felt that feeling of déjà vu hit him deeper. He knew that laughing face. _Do I really know him from somewhere?_

"Maybe… maybe not" The red head said in a conspiratorial tone.

Kuroko frowned. Wait he had just thought that right? His mouth was muffled so how…

_I can hear what you think, pet. And I can talk to you telepathically. See right now you're hearing me pretty clearly, aren't you?_

Kuroko's eyes widened, looking at the other male. How could he hear his thoughts? Was he some kind of psychic or was that coincidence? And pet? What kind of nickname was that?

No wait, that wasn't even the bigger question. Kuroko was in a dangerous situation. He had literally been kidnapped by the guy, could be harmed, yet he felt no fear. On the contrary, the more he looked at Kagami the more his body grew… relaxed. As if it knew him. Kuroko frowned. Did he take some kind of drug or had the stranger inoculated him with something?

"No I haven't given you anything, pet." The redhead leaned in and licked his lips.

"You smell amazing, you know. Even more so now than you did at the bar. The mix of fear and desire… such an enticing scent on you… "

His tongue made a tantalizing trail from Kuroko's ear to his neck."And you taste as good as you smell. I bet your blood taste sweet"

Kagami then dropped his mouth on Kuroko's throat, alternating between nipping, sucking and licking the skin as his mouth moved from throat to shoulder. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Kuroko tried to remember that he should be panicking. Kagami had said something about tasting his blood, that wasn't good. But nothing mattered when Kagami was grazing his teeth against his throat. He gasped when he felt fingers lightly rub at his nipples before pinching them. He hadn't even realized that the taller male had unbuttoned his shirt. Did that mean his arms and mouth were freed?

_Does that mean my arms and mouth are free? _Kuroko realized that yes, he was indeed free._ Then why am I not fighting this? Why am I not trying to escape? What has he done to me?_.

_Because your body knows… because your body wants me. _The vampire's mind voice corrected itself quickly._ I have freed you a long time ago yet you aren't trying to escape. I told you that I want to taste your blood. I'm a vampire. But even knowing that you're still not afraid, am I wrong? _

Kuroko wanted to shake his head, deny the claims, but he knew they were true. He wasn't scared as he watched the mass of red hair move below his head. Thinking that Kagami might make him come or even bite him soon, had Kuroko so hot he felt like he was on fire.

A moan escaped him when Kagami's mouth trail down to his chest, to suck on a hard nipple. His tongue licked the little nub so insistently that Kuroko felt a tingle start in his groin. His hips started moving on their own accord, establishing a slow humping movement on Kagami's leg.

_Just like that, pet. Use my leg to satisfy your desire to cum. It feels good doesn't it? To be so inhibited… That's it… Get yourself ready for me. _

The blue haired male let Kagami's thoughts flow into him, getting harder when the vampire provided him with a mental image of himself: of how flushed his body was, how his mouth had fell open under his panting breath, how wanton he looked as he ground himself against the vampire while gripping his hips…

Kuroko felt like he was too hot, that it was too much, that his body couldn't take it anymore. Yet at the same time he wanted to feel the Kagami's mouth, fingers, body, all over him. He wanted him to left his imprint on him. He couldn't stop the loud whimpering sound that left him when Kagami simultaneously bit down at a hard nipple and grounded right back against him.

"Kagami… Kagami-kun…" eyes unfocused_, _Kuroko didn't know why he was saying the vampire name

"Soon, pet." Kagami licked the pale neck once more, his blood red eyes never leaving his prey's. "Soon, you'll find yourself screaming my name as I take you. And you will beg me to drink from you." Kagami smiled and Kuroko watched bemusedly, as the taller male's canines elongated and became fangs. The smaller male couldn't tell whether what he was feeling was anticipation or fear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kagami-kun…" The pale haired male groaned the name just before his mouth was taken in a deep kiss. The sound of slapping could be heard in the alley, as skin met skin, thighs met ass cheeks noisily. Kuroko couldn't begin to tell who did what as the redhead his cock slammed into him over and over again . Another hard pinch to his nipple had him tightening his arms around Kagami's neck. Everything felt so good, so right, Kuroko thought he might pass out.

The vampire raised his head to look down at his lover: his pale skin was completely flushed an expression of total pleasure on his face as his hips grounded back to meet his. Despite the fact that none of their hands were touching it, Kuroko's shaft has gotten shiny, its head taking on a rosy like color. Kagami loved seeing him like that.

"That's it…" Kagami said darkly, as his hips kept thrusting harder into the willing body, slamming the smaller male into the wall. "Take your pleasure, my beautiful pet…"

The vampire almost basked in the smell of pure arousal coming from the other male. Fear no longer permeated the air, only desire and pleasure. Kagami could hear the blood rushing underneath the pale neck, he could hear the pulse. Soon… His gums tingled a little before his fangs came out again. Soon, the other male would offer be ready for him to feed.

"Please… I can't…" Another hit against his prostate had Kuroko seeing stars. "I need to come… Please…" Pale blue eyes focused on the taller male's fangs, glistening in the dark of the night. To have Kagami bite him, feel his fangs pierce his skin… Kuroko bucked on Kagami's cock, tightening up. He was so close. Pale blue eyes met the bloody red ones again, this time pleading the vampire, begging him to give in, to bite him.

Kagami smiled darkly at Kuroko's pleading eyes. He was ready. Bending his head, he let one fang scrap gently against his lover ear and smile when he felt him grind against him "I want to feel you come on my cock, pet.." And then his fangs were sinking into the pale neck beneath him.

The pain of feeling the fangs break his skin, Kagami's moan as he drank Kuroko's blood, his words… all of it was too much for the smaller male. Kuroko let out a long drawn out moan as his head went back, arching up as semen painted both his and his partner chest in white.

"Oh yes… yes… Kagami-kun… oooh"

The red head kept his mouth attached to his lover's neck, drinking up the blood avidly, making Kuroko feel like his orgasm would never end. After one last lick, Kagami raised his head and tugged his own collar shirt to the side, offering his neck to the pale male.

"Your turn, love."

Kuroko was too lost in the haze of pure sexual satisfaction, to notice that fangs had also sprung out in his mouth. Before his mind had time to process anything, he was biting down on the tan vampire neck. Kuroko vaguely heard Kagami's loud groaning as he came, filling him in long hot jets, hips jerking wildly. The only thing that really mattered to the pale male at that moment was the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and the delicious scent coming from the man he was drinking from.

The taste Kuroko had come to relish on after drinking from Kagami countless times over the years.  
The scent Kuroko had come to know so well that it was imprinted on his own skin after so many years.

The smaller male extracted his fangs from the tan neck, licking at he 2 puncture wounds. Then, pale blue eyes met affectionate red eyes, before their tongues tangled in a slow vampiric kiss.

_Taiga…_

_Welcome back, love. Happy Halloween. Was it everything you wanted it to be?_

Kuroko reached for Kagami in his mind and the intense relief and love Kagami felt when he called him _Taiga _flooded him. The blue haired male smiled against his lover mouth then looked up at him. "It was better than I though it would be. Kagami-kun was fantastic. Everything felt so real…"

Kagami smiled gently at his smaller lover. "Glad to know you had fun" He kissed him once more then added "Now you'll have to thank Kise and Midorima for making you lose your memories and helping us grant you your Halloween wish."

Kuroko laughed at this, already thinking about ways to show his gratitude to his two friends. Who knew, he might need their hypnotic and magic abilities next year again?

* * *

_**Please, read and review :)  
**_


End file.
